User talk:LessQQmorePewPew
Oh Hai. :) LessQQmorePewPew 21:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello there, could you please link your signiture to your user page, so users can easily get access to it from your comments, as per PvX:SIGN, thanks. --Frosty 22:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Was in the process of doing that as you posted. :P And it took forever as i'm a complete wikinub. D: [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, at least you got it done! --Frosty 22:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, yep. I'm just playing at the minute. Ahh the never-ending possibilities! [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::You seem....familiar. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:31, 19 January 2010 :::::Like every other retard who goes "Oh look something to do, I don't need to learn how to actually do stuff first."? :) :::::Or just because i'm commenting on ERF SHAKUR? :D [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::you're catching on quick :) welcome to the wiki --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :D Thanks. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Urg. I'm bored so i've decided to capture all the elite skills on my Ranger. But I'm not sure what elite to use. I'm sick of seeing Barrage tbh. I just want something new! D: Any suggestions? [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 16:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Echo D-shot. Or RoJ.Brandnew 16:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::But Echo d-shot is for RA. D: And I can't hax for R/Mo/Any. :'( [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 16:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Word of Censure. --Frosty 16:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't hax. :'( Although that would be quite pr0. :D [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 16:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Ahh fuck it. I'm just gonna be a complete pyro and use BA. :) [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 16:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Any thoughts? prof=Warrior/Elementalist AxeMastery=12+1+1 Strength=10+1DismemberChopStrikeStrikeOptionalFrenzyRushSignet/build Conjure/ Shock for optional. :) :5e every 3 seconds and small damage is bad imho. --BlazingBurdy 14:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Protector's Strike --Frosty 14:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not spammed, used after Agonizing Chop for 1/2 sec activation, and conjure doesn't need much +damage. :) :::And I chose Magehunter's over Protector's for unconditional +dmg and unblockability, B/c I hate guardian. :) [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 13:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) LOLWUT I forgot how baed RA players are. 25winstreak, while watching tv and playing 1 handed. D: [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 17:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) HOLY CRAP GW IS BORING D: What can I actually do? D: [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 21:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Be the best. --Crow 21:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::But i'm a nub, so don't really get the opportunities. :( [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::find a shitty guild to gvg with that will teach you the basics. guildwarsguru is a fine place to start lol --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did that not too long ago but then ran some r-spike shit that was autistic as hell. Then it disbanded. D: [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::go join the bad kisu guild. they play every night and could get you games if you arent completely terrible --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Might have to. I can only RA so much till my head asplods. :( I'd say i wasn't completely terrible, but of course I would. :P [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::if you are honestly interested, fill out an application for virtual love here: 1 --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 05:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just done it, would have been earlier but i had my gf over for the weekend, so had more pressing matters to attend to. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap. Now I'm enjoying GW again. :oJust did a couple of GvG's running Cripshot. <3 Gave everyone some lolz by d-shotting p-block. :s Ups. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | QQ Strong D-shot ]] 01:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :hows the guild comin along now? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems to be doing fine, and they don't rage when you lose and its all my fault. :o Kinda let their dom mes rape our monks. :< [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 14:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::haha, way to go. im sure ill be playing with you guys soon for some matches. school work has been kicking me in the ass lately though, so my hours have been reduced a bit on GW. they are pretty rage free and noob friendly which is nice for the beginners. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::The truth is that his Asian girlfriend is kicking him in the ass and showing him who's the boss. He's now scared to move around the house, let alone sneak onto the computer where she might notice him and tie him and spank him. http://oglaf.com/previously.html. --''Chaos?'' -- 15:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do asian women not live in the kitchens then? /mindblown What do you eat? :< [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 16:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i make some mean pancakes --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::WANT. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 18:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands :> Is actually awesome. Internet had a meltdown so had to find something else to do, picked up random PS3 game, played it and it turns out you can have guns that make things asplod. Oh, by things I mean mentally retarded midgets. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, you'll get bored of it soon enough. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 00:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::More than likely, but for now, it's awesome, kinda like gw was the first time i played it.. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQmorePewPew ]] 18:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Stupid trying to play american times when i'm a euro.. I'm back at shitting college again, and I have my driving theory in the morning. FUCK YOU HAZARD PERCEPTION, I CAN SEE THAT PRICK IS GOING TO PULL OUT ON ME, AND I CLICKED WAY EARLIER THAN YOU THOUGHT I WOULD. /rage I need to become nocturnal and fail at the rest of my life too. I'm so fucking fucked. :< [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 23:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's funny how PvX'rs one by one turn out to be humans. :How does this make you feel? --''Chaos?'' -- 00:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE D: ::Is this normal? [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 00:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. Depends on if you can control anger properly or not, though. I'd gladly explain very normal things on MSN if you can answer a cute riddle of mine. --''Chaos? -- 00:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Does Mr. agree with my claim, that if you understand someone who doesn't understand you, and that person knows you understand him or her, you can do pretty much anything you want with that person? Motivate your answer, because the question is quite simple. If you get full points in the question, you're also more likely to stick around and succeed on PvX for as long as it's possible in this dead game. Alternatively, you flee the sinking ship in a sudden clearance. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) np. Air - How Does It Make You Feel. Courtesy of Lau. Also, don't mind me, I'm a little screwed up atm. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, gogogo fucking with peoples heads and hiding true(not neccessarily malicious) intentions for the lulz. :> ::::Noo, how can I be manly + strong by fleeing? I must stay valiantly, despite the risks! :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 00:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also, weirdly enough, that song calmed me down lots. Much gratitude. :> :But now I have a cat looking for a mate by screeching outside of my window. :< [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 00:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::dandyel@windowslive.com or w/e. You win epic cock. --''Chaos? -- 00:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Well that's pretty awesome tbh. :> I'll do it in the morning, as for now, i must sleep! stupidfuckingtheorytest :< :::Wish me that special kind of luck that only frostywiki can! :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 00:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Muffins. --''Chaos? -- 00:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Well. I'm never going to get that hour and a half back. But I did get a day off college + an awesome pair of bright yellow shoes to celebrate. :> 49/50, maybe i shouldn't have worried so much. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 11:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dead game is dead And has already decomposed? Just need comformation. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 02:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :If I say it has, I'll be called a shitter. So get a top 10 gvg kid to tell you. AFAIK though, it is. Ben So Honest 03:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Mr. Ris! <33333333 :The War in Kryta shit has attracted some people I think. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 08:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Dandy, there is a mound near you that needs fornication. GO TO IT. ::War in Kryta. That shit sucks. GW2, I want. I think. ::Ben you're a shitter. <3 [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ'']] 17:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :HAHAHAHA, MAN DEAD GAME JOKES ALWAYS CRACK ME UP. --Brandnew 18:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC)